A night to remember
by Angel of the Fayth
Summary: Midori and her boyfriend experience what its like to love for the first time. Sex scene! Not recommended for those less than 18!


Hold me in your arms...

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey everyone, since Goodbye Never will NOT have any type of sex scene what-so-ever I decided...well why not just make a random sex scene up?? (Fine maybe I was just bored) but anyways I have to warn that this is sexual (although not sexual enough....) so no hormone crazy tweens or teens unless your 18+....yeah. Anyway besides that yes I will update Goodbye Never...soon very soon...

**Story starts here!**

He held Midori close, his grip on her being both firm yet very loose. She blushed softly as the candlelight flickered on and off. He slowly let his hand glide down her outfit but stopped as soon he reached her lower back. He looked at her and she lifted up her head to look at him. They both knew what this might lead to but they didn't seem to care....but he clearly saw the slight fear flicker in her eyes as she gripped onto his shirt and pressed her head against his chest. He smiled slightly leaned his lips to her ear and whispered "we don't have to-" but she cut him off and replied back in a whisper "I want to...". She looked up and nodded as he proceeded to lead her to lie down on the slightly bent and run down mattress. He led her lips into a passionate kiss as he started to unbutton her once pure white blouse which by now was covered in the mud they both fell on. He slowly pulled back from their kiss to marvel at her beauty. She looked the same as she did when she saved his life. He remembered it all too clearly...the car crash...and him on the border line to death...to then suddenly see a strange girl run up to him and pull off her shirt to use as a way to place pressure onto his wounds.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the blank stare on his face.

"Nothing....just that I never thought that this day would ever come....the day that I can finally say that I have found true love..." he said with a smile.

Midori looked at him with a look of shyness...almost embarrassment as her pale cheeks started to not only regain its color; but started to turn to a deeper rose colored red. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and sat up again to pull off his red shirt. She sat up along with him and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He slowly but steadily worked on unbuckling her bra; as soon as the last fasten had been undone he slid off the straps from her shoulders. Midori held onto him even tighter but eventually let go of him and her bra slid off of her breasts. He couldn't help but stare at her breasts for a moment, they looked perfectly round and firm, as well as her nipples. He then snapped back to reality and looked at Midori, she seemed to be slightly ashamed, but he being as calm as always pressed her lips onto her for another passionate kiss as he laid her back on the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slipped them down. He had to get off the bed and stand up to be able to pull them off. He also took the time to pull down his underwear as well. Popping out was his manhood, which when Midori looked at how big he was she quickly turned her head away in embarrassment. He again went onto the bed and with his hands gently led her look back to him. This time she sat up and it was her that wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his for the kiss. It was a passionate kiss as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and play around with her tongue. She gave a slight moan as she felt his tongue wrapped around hers while he pulled away and laid her back down; he left her skirt intact and instead used the time to pull off her panties which were already slightly ripped with all that happened on there way here. He slid off her frilly red and white panties with no problem. He leaned forward and led her into another kiss as he grabbed both of her wrists and laid them down above her head, his hand still gripping tightly onto o her wrists. He led away from the kiss and got ready, but she was afraid and he knew it.

"But it will hurt..." she said hesitantly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and at the same time he started to go inside her. She instantly felt the pain and started to whimper but her gave her a passionate kiss and quickly went all the way in. She wanted to yell loudly but she gave into the kiss, slowly a teardrop slid down her cheek as he started to pull out and back in; with a steady rhythm. She felt the everlasting pain as he went in and out but with that slow rhythm. He pulled away from her kiss and went for her breasts. He started to lick her nipples which were round and but this time really hard. Her face was bright red as he started going faster. She felt him going in and out repeatedly and it was really starting to ache...but she couldn't stop...or maybe she just didn't. They went so far to get where they were and this was a moment that she did not want to go to waste. He kept playing around with his tongue on her breast, slowly starting to suck on her nipples. She felt liquid falling as well as he did; when he looked he saw some blood coming from her mix with a clearer liquid; hesitantly he looked at Midori but she only nodded...to signal that he should keep going. After a while the pain was started to go away and was replace by pleasure, it was a pleasure that neither of them had ever felt before; it was both frightening and wonderful and they didn't want to stop at all. Midori start to moan louder and he started to go even faster. She put her finger to his lips as if to stop him for a moment. He pulled out and sat up in confusion; she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as she pushed him down. She sat on top of him and was moving her hips up and down on his stomach, slowly making her way more below. They fixed themselves into a more comfortable position and again he entered into Midori. She moved slowly up and down, the pain now non-existent Midori only wanted more. She was in bliss and she threw her head back with the feeling of her boyfriend going in and out of her. She could feel every inch of him inside of her and it was driving her mad. She started slow and gentle but started to speed up and she was sure that he wanted it faster too. She moaned and felt herself getting closer to completion with each stroke. He sped up as he felt his own peak approaching. She screamed as the dam broke and she experienced the first and best orgasm she ever had and he came as well. Ten minutes later their orgasms had finally finished. They were both lying on the mattress, holding each others hand. She looked up at him and whispered "I love you"; he looked down at her face, her eyes which glimmered in the dim light. He kissed her forehead, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and said "I love you too".

**Woo Ending!~**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** OK, so maybe it isn't the best sex scene out there….I'm a beginner at the sex scene writing (as in this is my FIRST) and am experiencing a major writer's block. It took a lot to pull through to the finish on this one. But I will try and overcome it and I will practice. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
